koffandomcom_es-20200214-history
The King of Fighters XIV
|Anterior = The King of Fighters XIII |Sucesor = N/A }} :Burn to Fight ::— Lema oficial del juego. The King of Fighters XIV (ザ・キング・オブ・ファイターズ XIV) es el nombre del próxima entrega de The King of Fighters, publicado y desarrollado por SNK Playmore (ahora simplemente SNK), cinco años después del lanzamiento de The King of Fighters XIII. The King of Fighters XIV está programado para ser lanzado el 23 de Agosto de 2016 para la consola PlayStation 4 (otras plataformas y versión arcade aún por confirmar). En la preventa del juego SNK otorgara una caja metálica especial de “Día Uno” por tiempo limitado.The King of Fighters XIV to Debut August 23 on PS4 (en ingles) Jugabilidad El sistema de juego mantiene la configuración tradicional de la serie: batallas de 3 a 5 rounds entre equipos de tres luchadores, donde uno a uno van luchando; el equipo que derrote primero sus tres oponentes es declarado vencedor. Cada peleador cuenta con movimientos básicos como correr, super saltos, giro de evasión, body toss, y ataques counter. El juego también cuenta con una barra de guardia la cual va decreciendo mientras un jugador se cubra ataques contrarios. El sistema de combos conserva la básica y dinámica estructura que han caracterizado los combos en KOF, en los cuales se pueden combinar intuitivamente golpes, movimientos especiales y súper especiales. Una nueva característica de este juego llamada Rush brinda la posibilidad de ejecutar combos presionando únicamente el botón Cuadro, ideal para principiantes. Dentro del sistema de batalla, la barra de poder (Power Gauge) es presentada una vez más cumpliendo su función básica: al hacer y recibir daño la barra se irá incrementando; cada vez que se llena una barra se agrega 1 contador de poder. De manera similar a The King of Fighters '98 el jugador solo tiene acceso a 3 contadores de poder con su primer peleador, y cada vez que pierda a un integrante de su equipo se le concede 1 contador adicional, llegando a un máximo de 5 contadores. Por el costo de 1 contador de poder el jugador puede ejecutar un movimiento Super Special para restar mucha energía al oponente. Durante el momento que un personaje este haciendo su Super Special, si el jugador tiene 2 contadores de poder adicionales puede hacer el Climax Cancel para ejecutar otro Super Special para doblar la cantidad de daño. Con el costo de 1 contador de poder, un jugador puede activar el MAX Mode. Una nueva barra aparece mostrando el tiempo que el MAX Mode está activo. Bajo este estado el peleador del jugador puede infligir mayor daño por un tiempo limitado, hacer movimientos llamados EX Special Moves (los cuales solo son accesibles mientras el MAX Mode este activo) y ejecutar el Super Desperation Move (versión mas poderosa del Super Special). Modos de juego The King of Fighters XIV cuenta con varios modos de juego: * Story – modo arcade donde el jugador selecciona su equipo y lo lleva a combatir contra una serie de equipos en el torneo, y al final combatir contra sub-jefe y jefe final. * Versus - el clásico modo Team Versus para combatir contra otros jugadores de manera local. * Online - para combatir contra jugadores de todo el mundo, el cual a su vez incluye la opción llamada Party Battle en la cual hasta 6 jugadores a través del servicio de PlayStation Network podrán tomar control de un personaje en cada equipo.Latest info revealed (en ingles) Es posible que dos o tres miembros de un equipo seleccionen al mismo personaje. Los jugadores pueden ser espectadores de otros combates online con la característica llamada Crowd SE.So… what about the online? (en ingles) * Mission – este modo se subdivide en tres. Trial es el típico modo de juego donde debemos derrotar peleadores bajo ciertas condiciones, Time Attack trata sobre derrotar enemigos en el menor tiempo posible, y finalmente en modo Survival se debe vencer a la mayor cantidad posible de personajes sin perder ni una sola vez. * Training – modo para practicar movimientos y combos. También se puede entrenar con jugadores de otros lugares con la opción Online Training. * Gallery – aquí el jugador podrá visualizar diversos dibujos y diseños que abarcan toda la historia de la franquicia. Gráficos Gráficamente el juego está hecho totalmente bajo un motor gráfico 3D, tanto personajes como escenarios, dejando de lado el estilo adoptado en The King of Fighters XIII, pero la perspectiva del juego conserva la cámara "de lado" en dos dimensiones. Avance de The King of Fighters XIV revela nuevos personajes Muy al estilo de los juegos modernos de peleas, cuando un personaje ejecute su Super Desperation Move la cámara hará un close-up al rostro del personaje para enfatizar el momento. Argumento Este capitulo en la franquicia de The King of Fighters marca el inicio de un nuevo arco argumental, después de lo acontecido en la saga de Ash, la cual que abarcó desde KOF 2003 hasta KOF XIII.Interview with KOFXIV producer (en inglés) Segun los desarrolladores, el nuevo protagonista sera Shun'ei. Como es descrito en el blog oficial de PlayStation, este es un pequeño backstory:The King of Fighters XIV marks the first chapter in a brand new saga… (en ingles) :KOF se ha convertido en un gran negocio, generando grandes beneficios y numerosos torneos secundarios a nivel mundial. Sin embargo, esto llevo a una baja de calidad en general, y las voces comenzaron a levantarse a través del mundo demandando la formación de una nueva y única competencia mundial de KOF. :Un día, un billonario quien clama ser “el primer campeón” compro todos los derechos del torneo KOF. Su nombre: Antonov. El anuncio de un nuevo torneo KOF por el auto proclamado campeón ha creado un entusiasmo sin precedente alrededor del mundo. A partir de aquí, esta emoción ha alcanzado a varios de los clásicos participantes del legendario torneo directamente en la forma de una invitación oficial…. Personajes Dieciséis es el numero de tercias confirmadas para este juego, además de dos jefes (sub jefe y jefe final), dando un gran total de 50 personajes jugables. Desarrollo Este juego, el cual fue revelado por primera vez en un breve vídeo en el marco de la conferencia de Sony Computer Entertainment durante el Tokyo Game Show 2015, se pudo ver tanto a Kyo como Iori luciendo ambos una nueva apariencia. Así también, el apartado grafico de The King of Fighters XIV demostro usar un engine totalmente en 3D, recordando lo visto en The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact; aun asi SNK Playmore comento que la jugabilidad se mantendrá fiel a las raíces de la serie.Revelan The King of Fighters XIV para PlayStation 4The King of Fighters 14 Announced for PS4 (en inglés) Durante el mes de Octubre se reveló que Yasuyuki Oda, quien previamente trabajó para Capcom como director de combates y diseñador de juego en la versión original de Street Fighter IV, es el director de esta nueva entrega de la serieThe King of Fighters XIV y Street Fighter IV tienen algo importante en común. The King of Fighters XIV contó con un demo jugable como parte de los juegos en exhibición del evento PlayStation Experience 2015 (PSX 2015), y para celebrarlo SNK Playmore primero liberó un pre-trailer donde se reveló a Andy Bogard como integrante del line-up de luchadores, y para el trailer completo transmitido durante la conferencia aparecieron en escena clásicos como Ralf, King, Billy, Kula , y el regreso a la serie principal de Angel, todos presentando sus ataques característicos.Andy Bogard estará presente en The King of Fighters XIVThe King of Fighters XIV sera exclusivo de PS4 A medida que pasan los meses, los trailers han sido publicados, presentando viejos clásicos como Clark, Billy Kane, Tung Fu Rue (marcando su debut en KOF), Terry, Ryo, Mai, entre otros. Sobre personajes totalmente nuevos (conocidos como "newcomers"), se confirman ocho: el luchador King of Dinosaurs, Sylvie Paula Paula, Luong, Nelson, Kukri, Mui Mui, Banderas y Shun'ei. Se dio a conocer el regreso de Geese Howard en el torneo. Y algo mas esperado es la reaparicion de Nakoruru tras su ausencia desde The King of Fighters 2000 como Striker. Hasta Mayo de 2016 despues de 13 Teasers Trailers se dan a conocer los primeros trailers de cada grupo completo con los luchadores ya revelados en plena instancia y un gameplay que muestra toda su jugabilidad. Poco despues aparecen los Team Trailer dando a conocer los equipos que debutaran en el torneo con un gameplay que muestra sus movimientos, intros y ataques. Tambien revelan los ultimos personajes de cada equipo que no aparecieron en su momento en un Teaser Trailer. El primero fue el Esaka Team En entrevista para la revista japonesa Famitsu, Yasuyuki Oda confirmo que, además de los 50 personajes seleccionables, estos serán jugables desde el día de lanzamiento. Oda comento que tal cantidad de personajes respeta la tradición de cada juego de KOF el cual es poseer un gran rooster de luchadores, a diferencia de lanzamientos como Street Fighter V (el cual agregara personajes cada cierto tiempo mediante Downloable Content). Por lo tanto, Oda y su equipo no está seguro si existirá contenido DLC para The King of Fighters XIV; en dado caso, la posibilidad será evaluada tiempo después del lanzamiento del juego y ver el desempeño de los personajes.All 50 Characters Will Be Playable at Launch, Reveals Battle Director (en inglés) La compañía Atlus ha renovado su alianza con SNK Playmore y ha confirmado que sera la encargada de distribuir el juego en el continente americano, justo como previamente publicaran ''The King of Fighters XIII''.THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV Official US Website Galeria Kof14_portada.jpg|Portada oficial Kofxiv_kyo_mirada.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot00.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot01.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot02.png Kofxiv_video_screenshot03.png Kofxiv_icon.png|Nuevo icono para King of Fighters XIV Kofxiv_iori_trailer2.png kofxiv_kula.jpg kofxiv_leona.jpg Kof14_shunei.jpg Videos THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV Teaser Trailer|Trailer debut THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 2nd Teaser Trailer|2do Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 4th Teaser Trailer|PlayStation Experience 2015 Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV 5th Teaser Trailer|5to Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 6th Teaser Trailer PS4|6to Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 7th Teaser Trailer PS4|7mo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 8th Teaser Trailer PS4|8vo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 9th Teaser Trailer PS4|9no Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 10th Teaser Trailer|10mo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 11th Teaser Trailer PS4|11vo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 12th Teaser Trailer PS4|12vo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - 13th Teaser Trailer|13vo Trailer THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV TRAILER 1(US)|Trailer Oficial THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV DLC COSTUME “CLASSIC KYO”|Trailer DLC "Classic Kyo" THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV E3 2016 Trailer|Trailer E3 2016 Nightmare Geese in THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV|Trailer DLC "Nightmare Geese" THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Gameplay Trailer EN ver.2|Gameplay Trailer ver.2 THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Story Trailer EN|Trailer Modo Historia The King of Fighters XIV - Antonov Trailer PS4|Trailer Antonov Team Game Play Trailer KOF XIV TEAM GAME PLAY TRAILER 1 “JAPAN”|Trailer Japan Team KOF XIV TEAM GAME PLAY TRAILER 2 “YAGAMI”|Trailer Yagami Team KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 3 “FATAL FURY”|Trailer Fatal Fury Team THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Team Art of Fighting Trailer PS4|Trailer Art of Fighting Team THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV - Team Kim Trailer PS4-0|Trailer Kim Team The King of Fighters XIV Team Villains|Trailer Villains Team The King of Fighters XIV - Team Official Invitation Trailer PS4|Trailer Official Invitation Team THE KING OF FIGHTERS XIV Team South America|Trailer South América Team The King of Fighters XIV - Team Mexico Trailer PS4|Trailer México Team The King of Fighters XIV - Team South Town Trailer|Trailer South Town Team KOF XIV - Team Gameplay Trailer 11 “CHINA”|Trailer China Team The King of Fighters XIV Team Psycho Trailer PS4|Trailer Psycho Soldiers Team Enlaces externos *Página oficial en inglés Referencias Véase también Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Juegos de The King of Fighters